Lost Chance, New Chance
by TaylorGibbs
Summary: When Tony overhears a conversation between Kate and Abby, it may reawaken all his insecurities. Part of the Julia Knows Best series. Gibbs/DiNozzo.


Spoilers for Sub Rosa.

Tony wasn't proud of his sneaking around powers, but he had just known Kate and Abby were going to discuss something—maybe McGee—and he wanted to hear all the gossip. He had a special place in an alcove where voices carried unless Abby's door was shut, which it wasn't right now. Though the door was only half open, Abby's voice projected, especially when the music was off, which it was now. Kate wasn't a fan of Abby's music. Then again, nobody really was. Tony wondered if McGee might like the junk she enjoyed. Stranger things had been known to happen.

Tony was startled out of his thoughts when Kate spoke.

"Abby, I think Gibbs might like me."

"Like you? In what way?" Abby's voice was extra low and sexy and if Tony hadn't been completely into Gibbs, he might have taken more notice. As it was, this thing between him and Gibbs completely occupied his attention.

"You know…" Kate's voice had that almost coy sound that drove Tony crazy. "Like a guy _likes_ a woman."

"_Gibbs_?" Abby said just as Tony mouthed the same word. There was no way Gibbs was interested in her. Abby's laugh covered up the snort Tony couldn't hide.

"Yeah, the submarine did an emergency blow; do you know what that means?"

Abby let out another low laugh. "Oh, yeah, I know. Like the world's greatest roller coaster, huh?"

"Or something. Anyway, I was with Gibbs and I went flying against him and after we surfaced, I said something like 'wow', and he said something like 'that's what they all say'. Abby, I swear, we had a _moment_."

Tony could hear Abby's heavy sigh from the hallway. "Gibbs was just playing with you, Kate. Sometimes he is a horrible flirt. But he's seeing someone these days, sorry. I mean, if he broke rule twelve and all, he might with you, but I know for a fact he's seeing someone."

"He is?" Kate said and her voice sounded doubtful. Tony's back went up at that tone. Why was it so hard to believe a guy as handsome as Gibbs would have any trouble scoring dates? Okay, there was the whole prickly personality thing, but he was completely different off the job. He was kinda charming, friendly, talked a little bit more.

"Yeah, when he's dating someone, he turns a little goofy. He gets these smug secretive grins and this bounce in his step. It's that walk guys sometimes get when they're getting some, or when they know they're going to get some soon. Gibbs is a hunter and he's in his element when he's beginning a relationship. That's why he has three ex-wives, you know. And didn't Tony say you knocked over Gibbs' coffee and you guys drove all the way to Norfolk without Gibbs killing either of you?"

"Well, yeah. Tony was in the middle and he was talking about football or something. Gibbs was actually listening instead of zoning out, like he does with Ducky. He didn't seem annoyed at Tony, not as much as usual."

Tony smirked at that, even though he knew he was alone and nobody could see him. Gibbs had seemed to pay attention to his every word, no matter how much Tony had rambled.

"That is so not Gibbs," Abby retorted. "Four hours in a truck with the two of you and no coffee and he didn't kill someone? See? He is interested in someone. I always wondered about the redhead."

"Redhead?"

"Yeah, classy woman in a luxury convertible. She picks him up sometimes. He never says who she is, but she must be someone to him. He completely changes when she's around or when he knows she's picking him up."

"Huh," Kate said and it was clear she was processing that information. Sensing that the interesting part of the conversation was over, Tony started to step away, but someone grabbed his wrist lightly. Tony started to jump and then controlled his reaction. He knew those calluses, that male scent.

"Gibbs," he whispered.

"Come on, you've heard all you need to hear," Gibbs whispered back, breath tickling Tony's ear and making every nerve ending and a stubborn body part stand up and take notice. Tony should have been embarrassed, but he couldn't see past the immediate arousal to feel anything else.

"Where?" Tony asked a little frantically, completely stunned that he'd gotten hard at work so easily.

"Office," Gibbs replied lazily, walking ahead to the elevator. He didn't seem at all surprised at Tony's reaction. Once they were inside, he punched and flicked and the elevator stopped. "Like what ya heard there, DiNozzo?"

"Um…was hoping for information on McGee…Abbs is interested."

"Yeah," Gibbs said, knowing smirk on his face. "They think the reason I'm like this is because I'm seeing Julia."

"You are," Tony replied, unable to hide a small smile. "You see her couple of times a week."

Gibbs chuckled, a self-satisfied sound of amusement. "Yeah, I do." His eyes slid down Tony's body. "Never greeted me like that though."

Tony flushed, looking down automatically and Gibbs lifted his chin with the tip of a finger. "Never be embarrassed about your reaction around me, Tony. Never. I'm flattered."

"And I'm transparent," Tony muttered, feeling his face heat up.

"You're the reason they're seeing me like that," Gibbs said, moving closer until their chests touched. "You're the reason I'm like this. Don't forget that for a minute." His hand moved to Tony's head, fingers gliding through Tony's hair. Tony leaned back into that touch.

"Gonna kiss you now," Gibbs whispered and Tony made an answering sound of approval, his eyes closing slowly. Gibbs kissed him gently, mouth barely touching his, the largeness of the hand cupping Tony's head, and the muscular chest against his serving as tactile reminders that he was being kissed by a man.

When they broke away, despite how gentle the kiss was, Tony was a bit breathless. "Wow."

"That's what they all say."


End file.
